Itachi's Final Secret: The Missing Pages
by Nanashima Nanase
Summary: A collection of oneshots to fill in the time skips in the main story "Itachi's Final Secret"
1. Table of Contents

**Letter will tell you which time skip it happened in. Numbers with just tell which order I had written them in, Since each one will be their own story.**

**A - Katsuki and Itachi: How it all started**

**B - Katsuki: Raising three boys**

**C- Hikaru and Yukine: Life as twins**

**D - Nanase: My earliest memories**

**E - Katsuki and Sasuke: The beginning of a new love**

**F - Katsuki and Sasuke: The pregnancy**


	2. A-1

I sat, arms full, rocking Yukine and Hikaru to sleep. Yukine had his thumb in his mouth while Hikaru had his fingers twisted up in a long lock of my hair. Both quietly sleeping. It was going to be hard to set them down and slip out tonight. I slowly walked to their bed room, trying not to make and sudden or jerky movments.

Carefully kneeling next to their futon they shared, I lay them both down and cover them up with their blanket. They look so sweet when they sleep. They are so hard to keep up with during the day that I didn't have time to get any of the cleaning done. I gently push their hair from their forehead and sneak out of the room atfer saying my good nights.

Once I have the door closed behind my I grab my laundry basket and begin collecting all of the dirty clothes. It may take longer for them to dry at night, but that's the only time I can get anything done. I toss a few of the twins' outfits into the basket when I hear the door open behind me. I quickly turn around in a panic thinking I was about to get robbed. Then the figure lifts his head into the light.

"Itachi." I whisper, dropping the basket and placing my hands over my mouth. I hadn't seen him since...I remember the last night he was here. The night the twins were concieved. A light blush spreads across my cheeks. He smiles and pulls me into a hug, burying his face in my hair. Tears fill my eyes and stream down my cheeks. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm not dreaming. He really was here. I wrap my arms around him, pressing my face into his chest.

"I've missed you too." He whispers with a gentle smile.

"Where have you been? I-I thought something had happened. I thought I would never see you again." I say looking up into his eyes, on the verge of hysterics. He places his hands on my cheeks, cradling my face in his palms. His smile didn't fade. The next moment his lips were on mine. His gentle kiss conveyed just how much he had missed me. With that one action my heart calmed.

"I'm sorry." He said after pulling his lips away and placing his forehead against mine. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and kissed my cheek. I smiled trough my tears of joy and placed my hands over his.

"Don't disappear." I whisper as his arms slide around my shoulders and hold me against him. I stand in his embrace, my own arms wrapping around him. Then one of the babies start to cry, the other follows. Itachi's lifts his head and stares at the door to what was onces our room. I grab his hand and step out of his arms. "Come here. There's someone you need to meet." I tell him as he hesitantly follows me to the room.

I open the door and kneel down on the floor next to the futon. Itachi stumbles forward and drops to his knees next to me, still in shock. "Are they...?" He begins as I pick up Hikaru and shush him, trying to get him to stop crying. Itachi wraps his arms around me and the baby in my arms and rests his head against my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He apologizes again. I turn to him with a smile and kiss his forehead. He lifts his head, sitting up straight as I hand him a calm Hikaru.

"Hikaru, say hi. This is your daddy." I say down to the baby staring up at Itachi with big eyes. I turn away from them an pick up the fussy Yukine. "This is Yukine. He is the younger twin." I explain running my fingers through his messy hair. Itachi leans against me looking down at the baby in my arms.

"They are about a year old?" He asks more than says.

"They just turned one almost two weeks ago." I tell him with a nod. He kisses my cheek, then rests his head against mine.

"I'm a dad. I have a family." He whisperes happily.

* * *

**Okay, the first one shot is up!**

**As you can see, this one was about Itachi meeting the twins for the first time and finding out that he is a Daddy.**

**I know it's short but I still hope that you liked it. I am working on a few more, but I need to update my other stories before finishing them. I need to stay on the ball when it comes to these things.**

**Once again, Thank you for supporting me and my stories!**


	3. F-1

Here I am nine-teen weeks into my pregnancy. I can't get enough to eat and my back hurts. I have no idea what to do about it. Sasuke tries his best to massage it for me, make it not hurt as bad, and bless his heart it works for a little bit, but a few minutes later I'm just hurting again.

I lean my back against his chest, and tilt my head, resting it on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asks, resting his cheek against the top of my head.

"Leg cramps. I had them when I was pregnant with the twins but not Nanase. I wonder what causes them." I say flewing my toes to work the muscles. The boys came through the gate, coming home from school. "Hey guys, how was school today?" I ask as Nanase climbs into my lap and rests his head against my swelling stomach.

"Good. We practiced Taijutsu with Lee oni-chan." Hikaru said, showing off what he had leared.

"Your stance is off." Yukine commented. Nana just watched them and sighed.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked taking his hair clip out and fixing his fly-away strands of hair. He nods, lightly rubbing his face on my stomach.

"And sore. My arms feel like noodles. Lee oni-chan made us do push-ups today." He tells me.

"Awe." I say playing with his hair more.

"You know what's good for sore muscles?" Sasuke asks him.

"What?" Nana replies lifting his head off my belly to look at Sasuke behind me.

"Ice and Heat. Ice will take the swelling away and numb it a little. Heat will soothe the muscle." He explains.

"I don't want to get up." Nana says laying his head back on my belly. "I'll get heat on them when I take a bath."

"Be sure to grab a cool pack from the fridge before bed and sleep with it on your arms so you don't hurt twice as much tomorrow." I warn, watching Yukine help Hikaru with his stance. Then I hear Nanase gasp and lift his head, staring down at my belly. "What's wrong?" I ask confused.

"I think...something just kicked me." He says, pressing his cheek to my belly again. Sasuke's arms slid around me as he places his hands against my stomach, eager to feel the babies kick.

"I want to feel." Hikaru says, losing all consentration on what is was doing. Yukine follows him over and places his hand on he last open spot.

"There it is!" Nana says excited. "Right here." Everyone's hands slide to where he was pointing. I just smile being surrounded by my boys.

"I think it's a boy." Hikaru says. Feeling another kick. Sasuke smiles and kisses te side of my ear.

"I can't wait to meet them." He whispers, sending a chill down my spine.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Nana asks.

"Mama said they have to stay in there for forty weeks." Yukine says.

"Well, how many weeks have they been in there?" Hikaru asks.

"Nine-teen." Sasuke says.

"That's almost half way, so we have another Twenty-one weeks to wait." Yukine calculates.

"How big are they right now?" Nana asks turning from Yukine to Sasuke and I.

"Umm, probably about the size of ..."

"A mango, or a grapefruit." Sasuke finishes for me.

"Yeah, so maybe this big." I say holding up my hands. Nanase places his hands on mine then looks from one to the other.

"There's three things in there this big?" He asks looking at my stomach again, trying to figure out the measurements.

"Yep." I tell him with a nod.

"How did they get in there?" He asks. My eyes grow big, when I notice all three of them staring at me with big curios eyes.

"Well..." I say, looking to Sasuke for help. He just covers his mouth to hide his smile and looks away. When I see that he isn't going to be much help I turn back to the boys.

"When a Mommy and Daddy love each other a lot..." I begin.

"Like you and Daddy?" Nanase asks.

"Yes, just like me and Daddy." I tell him. Of all the days to be talkitive... "They get married. And that's when they ask the stars for a baby."

"But, we were born before you were married." Yukine points out.

"Well that's because the stars said that since me and daddy loved each other so much we were allowed to before getting married." I explain.

"Well, how does the babies come out if they are in your belly?" Hikaru asks. I feel Sasuke's chest shake with laghter again. I jab him with my elbow, letting him know that this wasn't funny. He clears his throat and apologizes resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"When it's time for the baby to come out, they have to cut my belly open and take them out." I say with out thinking. Yukine and Hikaru's eye grow wide with fear and color drains from their skin, remembering the night I returned from my mission nearly dead.

"Make them go away." Yukine whispers looking to the ground.

"Yukine." I say looking at him with a frown.

"Now! Make them go away now!" He yells. "I promised I'd protect you! That I wouldn't let you get hurt again!" He screams, tears runnung down his face. "I don't care if they are my siblings! I won't let them hurt you! Now make them go away!" He says before running off. I watch Hikaru look at me the same way Yukine did then run after him. He felt the same way. I forwn looking down at Nanase.

"What? Why are they saying that?" He asks. That's right, they didn't let Nanase know.

"I'll go after them." Sasuke says climbing to his feet.

"Because they are scared." I says, giving him a light hug.


End file.
